In this sort of working machine, on a machine base supported by traveling units, an engine is mounted as well as a controlling part having an operator's seat being arranged; on one of left and right sides of the controlling part, vehicle accessories are mounted, which is covered by an accessory cover; and on a front side of the operator's seat of the controlling part, a display device (operation device) is provided with the accessory cover being provided with a support member upright.
A conventional technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A2001-213198 relates to a display device of a construction machine including: a display part that is provided in an operator's cabin of the construction machine having a front working machine and displays positional information of the front working machine; an operation part that switches display content of the display part; and a display control part that controls the display content according to an operation of the operation part, wherein at least the display part of the display part, the operation part, and the display control part is separated from the operation part and the display control part, and configured as an independent unit, and these units are dispersively arranged in different locations within the operator's cabin (claims).